


Biting Bunnies and Bath time

by Cheeky_monkey



Series: Earthling Evie [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_monkey/pseuds/Cheeky_monkey
Summary: Following the one year anniversary of Kylo' ascention to the throne, he and Evie, much to Hux's dismay' have been planning a celebration of sorts. Hux witnesses an argument between the two shortly after and is forced to deliver some precious cargo to Evies room. Upon entering, Hux discovers Evie preparing for some alone time.





	Biting Bunnies and Bath time

“I don’t care, I want a celebration!” Ren commanded from his throne, Hux was trying to reason with him that halting all military campaigns to mark his one year ascension to the role of Supreme Leader was simply unpractical. “Not only the First Order but also paid days off for all workers on planets that we are currently in control of as well.”

“Paid days off, Ren that is a large sum of money!” Hux is shaking his head in disbelief at these ludicrous demands. “We have a fleet to rebuild.” 

“Yes, I recall how my general allowed the resistance to destroy my glorious fleet.” His glorious fleet! Hux takes a deep breath, biting his tongue. 

“What happened that day was not my fault,” Hux said in defence of himself. It was not entirely his fault anyway, besides in Hux’s mind he has atoned for his failure by having to deal with Ren and his ridiculous demands since that day. Ren waves his hand implying he too does not wish to discuss the past. 

“I want there to be fireworks as well.” Hux can’t help but wonder if perhaps Ren received some head trauma in his morning combated practice, fireworks! He is positively absurd. 

“Ren we simply don’t have the time or money for such a venture, especially if it is only a week away. What you’re asking is simply impossible!” 

“Evie said on Earth entire countries have holidays! If a primitive planet that hasn’t even developed a global government can organize such an event I don’t see why we cannot do the same.” Hux growls the name Evie in his mind, why do all his problems see to boil down to that girl? The very same girl he has been avoiding ever since his whole birthday “misunderstanding.” He tells himself that it is because of the embarrassment over his poorly handle and presumptuous belief that they had relations but if truth be told he has found himself thinking of the girl far too often and, in some cases, in inappropriate ways. For an example he had stumbled upon the girl in the cafeteria one morning a week ago well getting his morning caf, he watches her reaching up to get a bowl of fruit down and he found himself admiring her legs well she stretched, her skirt rises up ever so slightly higher on her thighs. He is not sure exactly how long he watched her, he only snapped out of it after the coffee machine started beeping annoyingly at him to remove his cup. The noise causing her to glance over her shoulder at him just as she achieved her goal of obtaining the fruit bowl. Panicking, Hux quickly removed the cup and fled spilling some caf as he departed. As he reached the bridge he was cursing the girl in his mind. “Why did she have to have to have such alluring legs?” 

To his great horror, the door to the throne room opens at that moment and incomes none other than the girl with her Peter rabbit in her arms, the creature now resting peacefully there having giving up on his escape mission and content to be loved by his mistress. “Oh I didn’t realize you were in a meeting, I’ll come back.” She turned to leave only for Ren to call her back. “Evie, tell Hux about the celebration you have on Earth.” Evie takes her cherished pet to his cage, before moves to sit next to Ren on her stool. In the past Hux had viewed that spot with disdain, a place for a loyal pet he would think when he looks upon the girl as she sat quietly, now part of him hated himself for view her so harshly. 

“I’m pretty sure the General doesn’t want to hear about my planet and he has made it clear that he thinks all our customs are a waste for time.” She smiled at Ren, “I just want to continue our game from yesterday. I’m pretty sure I’m going to win this time.” She reached up, hitting a button on the console and a game of holochess reactivates. “But to be fair Earth celebrations didn’t start out as grand events. They started small and grow over time. Maybe starting small at first would make the General happy.” Evie smiled at Ren, “Maybe just have fireworks this time? We can go planetside and watch.” Kylo huff crossing his arms over his chest sitting back in his chair, pouting. “Then next year maybe go a little grander, like a parade in your honour.” Ren peaked up at this, “That would give them a whole year to plan and make it worthy of their Supreme Leader. To do it now, well it would be rushed, but it’s your decisions, I just don’t want you to be disappointed.” Ren considered the girls recommendation.

“Very well” Ren murmured, “Fireworks only, this time.” Hux looks at the girl that is now smiling at Ren grateful as well as surprised that something logical actually came out of her mouth. She, on the other hand, was now busy looking at the board game, her brow frowns and her lips turn down.

“What is this!”She points at the board. “This isn’t how we left the game!” Hux has never seen the little earth girl so upset.

“Of course it is,” Ren said a small smile on his face. Hux was already slowly backing up towards the door; fireworks planetside, he could arrange that, he should escape before Ren changes his mind

“It is not!” Evie's voice raised, “Kylo did you moved my pieces because I was winning? YOU CHEAT!” 

“How dare you call me a cheat! You clearly can’t remember yesterday, I took your queen with my rook.” Ren was pointing at the board.

“No, no I took your queen. You switched our queens, you big cheater!” Evie’s arms now cross her chest.

“I don’t need to cheat playing a strategic game against you. You are hardly a challenge for a superior mind such as myself.” Ren scoffs at the girl, the insult made her eyes go wide and mouth fall open. 

“Well, then I guess I’ll just take my mediocre mind and go. I don’t want to play with a cheater anyway.” She jumps to her feet stomping towards Hux at the exit. Hux moved aside as she stomped by him, glad for once that the frowning face was not caused by him. 

“Evie, don’t go!” Ren called after her, which she ignored and continues to stomp away, “Don’t forget Peter!” Ren called but Evie didn’t stop. The creature in the cage stare through the bars after it’s owner. Once she was through the door Peter starts scratching and biting at the bars, making all kinds of ruckus trying to escape to follow his owner. 

“Hux makes yourself useful, take the beast to her.” Ren was looking at his game with a frown, Hux was tempted to complain that he wasn’t a delivery boy but upon studying Ren’s face and the displeased frown that was there, Hux decided just to quickly scoop up the beast, which attempted to bite him, luckily his gloves provided protection of the creature's teeth. Had Ren really cheated? Hux wonders as he takes his leave. “Tell Evie when you see her, she can return when she’s ready to apologize.” Hux glance over his shoulder as Ren removes the game for the view, great now he wasn’t only a delivery boy he was also a messenger.

 

Hux stands outside Evie’s door, but she does not answer. He was debating about returning the beast to the cage in the throne room when the animal bites down on his finger yet again. That was it! He was done babysitting the beast, he starts punching in the code to override the security lock. He was just going to put the animal where it belongs, clearly, Evie hadn’t returned to her room.

The door slides open and he enters the room, he sees the cage in the corner and makes his way to it, he is preparing to drop the animal into it but a sound causes him to turn, only to see he isn’t as alone as he thought. Evie was stepping out of her refresher humming, he could hear water running, he froze clearly she didn’t hear his knocking because she was preparing a bath. She would never walk around in nothing but a towel if she knew he was in her room. She froze the moment she saw him clearly shocked into silence, that wasn’t going to last! 

The beastly animal chose that moment to once again attack Hux but this time not his well protect gloved finger, no the beast sunk its sharp little teeth into his arm. 

“Ow Kriffing hell.” Hux accidentally released the animal cause it to fall towards the ground, a shriek escaped Evie’s mouth, as she rushes forward obviously to save her pet, her arms go out as she tries to catch the animal, and well the towel slipped down to the floor. Stars in heaven she was now naked on her knees in front of him!

“OH, MY GOD! Turn away! What the hell is wrong with you?” Hux did as he was told, but there was a full-length mirror that reflects the scene behind him, the girl claws for the towel to cover herself. “You come in here throw Peter around and ogle me like some sicko pervert.” Hux starts apologizing, explain that it was an accident, but she wouldn’t let him get a word in well she called him all sorts of names. “What are you even doing here?” She is now standing the towel is half around her shoulder but thankfully her front was now concealed. She’s looking at his reflection in the mirror which her little chin turned up waiting for an explanation. 

“Ren sent me to return your pet and to deliver a message take when you are ready to apologize you may return to the throne room.” She continues to stare at him with eyes filled with anger. A frown on her pouty lips. “I did knock.” Hux offered as an excuse, like that somehow would make up for this whole mess. 

“You go tell the Supreme Leader when he wants to apologize for being a god damn cheater he knows where to find me! Now you get the hell out of my room!” In the mirror she turns and hurries back into the refresher, Hux’s eyes lock onto her partially uncovered butt cheek as the door slides shut. Damn! He hurries from the room swearing, he would never get those imagines from his mind.

 

Hux keeps himself busy with work over the next few days, planning the fireworks for Ren and avoiding Evie at all cost, but that doesn’t stop Evie from sneaking into his dreams at night. The Earth girl has somehow transformed herself from a daytime nuisance into nighttime enchantress, haunting his dreams in the most inconvenience and enticing ways.

“Hux I need you to do something for me.” Ren snarled from his throne, Ren has been more irritable the last few days. Hux couldn’t figure out what his problem is, Hux arranges everything that he asked for, the “celebration” was set to happen that evening. Their ship had already docked at the spaceport outside Arkanis. The shuttles have already started to depart allowing hundreds of select offices and crew to go planetside to view the spectacle. 

“What now Ren? I’m in the middle of finalizing your last request! Your shuttle is scheduled to leave in two hours. Now if you can tell Evie not to be late, she will travel with you, accompanied by your personal guard. I will remain here to keep an eye on things well you are away.” Ren looked stares at the floor. 

“I need you to check on Evie. I haven’t seen her since our fight.” Ren murmured staring at the floor. Ren hadn’t seen her in a week? Come to think of it neither had Hux but he thought that was because of his superior avoiding skills. “I need you to tell her,” there’s a pause Hux watches as Ren seems to struggle to find words, “that she is being completely stubborn and I will no longer stand for it.” Ren voice lacks the usual tone of command as he speaks. “I expect her to be at the hanger on time and I will overlook all this nonsense from the previous week,” Hux pretended to write the message down. 

“Previous week, got it anything else?” Hux glances up at Ren.

“No, that is all,” Hux could see Ren was trying to put on a strong front but it was pretty clear he missed his friend. Hux was almost out of the throne room when Ren called again. “Please,” Hux looked back over his shoulder. “Tell her to please come.” Hux nod trying to keep the smirk from his face. Though it is far from an apology it is the closest thing anyone has ever gotten from him, Evie should count that as a win. 

Hux was so wrapped up in watching Ren apologize but no apology to realized that he had just agreed to go see the one person on the whole ship he has been avoiding. He feels little butterflies fluttering in his stomach as he approaches her door. He didn’t understand why he was so nervous, he mouth goes dry as he knocks. 

“Yes?” Evie’s voice comes through the intercom.

“Miss Evie,” Hux finds himself having trouble talking due to he now extremely dry mouth.

“Oh, it’s you!” She said the words you with a tone that clearly implied that she was still displeased with him. “What can I do for you General?” He hears her cough but she has yet to open the door which was fine with him, perfect he can deliver the message through the intercom and not have to see her at all, which is exactly what he did.

“Well you can tell Kylo I would love to come but I’m sick.” Sick, Hux steps back from the door, now anyone who knows Hux knows that he has a slight aversion to germs. No aversion is an incorrect word he has an “awareness” of germs and he tends to avoid them and for good reason. He can’t perform her duties if he’s sick, it’s only logical to protect oneself. “Hux you still there?”

“Yes, of course, what….what ailment are you experiencing if you don’t mind me asking?” How sick is she? Hux starts wondering as he messages Ren that Evie is ill. “Perhaps you should let me in so that I can ensure that you are all right.” Did she need help, should he call a medic? 

“Honestly I’m fine, I’m a bit of a baby when I get sick. It’s just the flu, I’m completely fine,” she started listing her ailment from a sore throat to vomiting but she did not open the door.

“What’s wrong with her?” Hux jumped Ren’s voice came from behind him, turning he sees a slightly flushed Ren behind him, clearly, he had run here.

“Kylo?” Evie’s voice comes from the intercom. “I’m fine, I just can’t come to your celebration but I’m completely fine.” 

“Evie let me in, I need to check on you.” Ren shoves Hux over so he was next to the intercom. “You have never been sick before.”

“Stop being silly. I’m fine! I’m not a child I can take care of myself. Besides it’s a bit of a mess in here, I’m not fit to have company.” Ren was having none of it, using the force the door slides open. “Jesus Christ.” Hux hears Evie, “I said no! You both need to learn boundaries!” Ren is now in the room, Hux can see Evie she does looks pale, he hair is tied into an unkept bum on the top of her head and she has a blanket wrapped around her. Her rooms weren’t a disaster, just dishes that needed washing and tissues laying around. “See I’m fine, I just need to rest.” Ren has already removed his glove and placing a hand on her forehead. 

“No, no you're definitely warm.” Ren said, “You need to get into bed. I’ll have a medic come.” Evie moaned and argued that she didn’t need to bother anyone, well Ren pulled her over to her bed, commanding her to lie down. The medic came and confused the Evie did have a virus, she need fluids and rest. 

“I’m sorry I can’t come to your celebration,” Evie said now laying on the bed with Ren hovering over her like a mother hen placing a cold cloth over her forehead. 

“Speaking of which, Supreme Leader you will have to leave now if you want to be on time for your shuttle,” Hux said hovering at the door. Ren said he wasn’t going. “The hell your not, I spent a week arrange this!” Hux said angry, Evie to protested saying Ren has to go.“The people will be so disappointed if they don’t see you, and besides, I’m fine!” Ren frowns at the pair of them. 

“Hux, you will stay and care for Evie until I return.” Again Evie protest that she doesn’t need anyone to take care of her but Hux has already confirmed that he would, “Message me if she gets worse.” Ren talks to Hux as he makes his way to the door. Evie complains behind them that no one ever listens to her. 

“Ok feel better Evie. I will return as soon as I can. Hux will take care of you, I know you both haven’t always gotten along or known each other well” Ren hovers at the door, Hux fights the urge to push him out the door, he was going to be late if he didn’t leave now.

“Well he’s seen me naked so there is little mystery left between us.” Ren freezes at the door. “What! Went?” Hux can feel his cheeks flush.

“It was an accident! I will explain later, you have to go or you will miss your shuttle.” This time Hux does shove Ren out the door. Ren had a look of both confusion and shock as the door slide shut in front of him. Hux now starts at the door well an fresh wave of embarrassment washed over him. “You just had to tell him!” Hux said turning around, the pale girl smiles at him, “It seemed more fun this way.” Evie again protested that she did not need assistance, but Hux did stay, braving contamination to care for her, not because Ren told him to but because he wishes to see her well again. He wanted to see the sparkle back in her eyes and have her causing more mischief on his ship.

**Author's Note:**

> Special shout out to Jay2Noir for her help.  
> Hope you all enjoyed the latest adventure of Earthling Evie.
> 
> Happy Canada Day! Happy Fourth of July! ;)


End file.
